Trzy razy, gdy Stiles widzi Dereka w sukience i raz
by euphoria814
Summary: Trzy razy, gdy Stiles widzi Dereka w sukience i raz, gdy sam ją zakłada


**tytuł: Trzy razy, gdy Stiles widzi Dereka w sukience i raz, gdy sam ją zakłada**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom; Teen Wolf**  
 **Seria: Seria Przetartych Kliszy**  
 **pairing: sterek (pre-slash)**  
 **info: zaskakująco poważny fick mi wyszedł, faceci w sukienkach i takie tam...**

* * *

Stiles należał do tych ciekawskich ludzi. Do tych fatalnie ciekawskich ludzi, którzy kiedy znaleźli jakiś już interesujący ich temat, nie odpuszczali dopóki nie dostali wszystkich satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi.

Kiedy spotkał Dereka Hale'a po raz pierwszy w rezerwacie, gdy szukali wraz ze Scottem tego fatalnego inhalatora, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że mężczyzna ukrywa się za fasadą spokoju i opanowania, i tych gróźb, którymi też niejednokrotnie zostali obdarowani. I nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się nad tym jaki Derek Hale jest naprawdę.

No dobra. W rzeczywistości, kiedy Stiles spotkał Dereka po raz pierwszy, myślał, że facet jest totalnym palantem i rozważał wprowadzenie w policyjne pliki kilku stron nieistniejących mandatów, ale nie wiedział wtedy jakim samochodem jeździł Derek. Nie przepadali za sobą i Hale w zasadzie wydawał się o to nie dbać, ale jakoś w ciągu roku i wzajemnego wspierania, gdy Beacon Hills nawiedzały kolejne plagi supernaturalnych paskudztw, Stiles zauważył, że zaczynają się z Derekiem zachowywać w stosunku do siebie z szacunkiem. Znaczy Stiles nie był już popychany (za często), Derek nie groził mu rozszarpaniem gardła (częściej niż raz w tygodniu) oraz nie wykrwawiał się na siedzenia jego jeepa (to tylko raz do roku).

Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać też myśli, że wraz z upływem czasu Hale zaczynał się otwierać. Opowiadał o swojej rodzinie, przeważnie wtrącając przypadkowe uwagi jak z Corą czy Laurą spędzali czas. Jaka była mama Hale, jakie ciasto piekła. Jak tata Hale zabierał małego Dereka na polowania i uczył go jak wytropić jelenia.  
Stiles sam rozumiał doskonale co oznaczała strata matki i nie wyobrażał sobie jednocześnie jak mógłby nie patrzeć na jedno z jej zdjęć ukrytych pod framugą łóżka. Z tego co wiedział, Derek nie miał żadnych pamiątek. Wszystkie fotografie, albumy rodzinne, nagrania ze ślubów, drzewa genealogiczne pochłonął ogień.

I to był jeden z powodów, który przywiódł go w piątkowe popołudnie do publicznej biblioteki w Beacon Hills, która jednocześnie posiadała jedno z największych archiwów. To i fakt, że naprawdę w ciągu tego roku wiele się zmieniło i widywali się z Derekiem tak często, że jeśli nie zobaczył jego twarzy przed snem, miał koszmary. Albo martwił się, że z wilkołakiem dzieje się coś niedobrego. I wtedy dzwonił, a Derek pojawiał się w jego oknie, sprawdzając z kolei czy Stiles nie znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. Nigdy tez nie wydawał się zirytowany tymi telefonami, co tylko dawało do myślenia.

\- Co tu robimy? – spytał niepewnie Scott, którego uczulenie na wiedzę było legendarne.

Wróżki grożą nam śmiercią – fajna sprawa. Szalony wilkołak nawiedził nasze terytorium – dawaj go tu.

Jesteśmy w bibliotece? Niech ktoś potrzyma Scotta za rękę.

\- Derek powiedział, że są rzeczy, których o nim nie wiem – odparł Stiles, przypominając sobie jednocześnie jak właśnie podczas jednego z ich wielu wspólnych wieczorów postanowił w końcu wykonać ten krok, ten jeden krok, który dzielił ich od faktycznego umawiania się.

Derek zmarszczył wtedy brwi, jakby nie był zaskoczony. I Stiles widział w jego oczach, że mężczyzna był też zainteresowany, ale Hale szybko się otrząsnął, odmawiając mu. A potem powiedział coś, co z głowy Stilesa nie chciało wyjść ani na sekundę.

\- Kategorycznie są rzeczy, których o nim nie wiesz – powiedział po chwili Scott, podając mu gazetę sprzed osiemnastu lat.

Stiles początkowo nie wiedział na co patrzy, ale szybko rozpoznał układ oczu i bardzo charakterystyczne brwi. Tu musiał być Hale, chociaż to nie miało sensu, bo dlaczego Derek miałby mieć na sobie sukienkę?

\- Może to Laura? – spytał niepewnie Scott.

To było zdjęcie z jakiegoś przedstawienia szkolnego i Derek jako jedyny chłopiec miał na sobie damskie ciuchy. Sukienka chociaż pewnie ładna nie mogła ukryć już typowo męskich kształtów. Derek od zawsze musiał najwyraźniej być kanciasty i ostry w rysach.

\- To raczej nie Laura – powiedział Stiles.

Dziewczynka stojąca obok Dereka, odrobinę wyższa i uśmiechająca się szeroko, miała również charakterystyczne dla Hale'ów rysy twarzy. Oczywiście nawet to mogło nie stanowić dostatecznie dobrego dowodu, ale był również podpis.

Laura i Derek Hale na Letnim Festynie w Beacon Hills.

Stiles skopiował tę stronę, podobnie jak każdą, w której znalazł jakąkolwiek wzmiankę o Hale'ach. Po prawie trzech godzinach mieli ze Scottem ponad dwadzieścia różnych fotografii. Peter z niezwykle piękną kobietą uśmiechał się do nich z kroniki towarzyskiej, która donosiła o ich ślubie. Talia z mężem na jednej z wystaw, którą sponsorowali. Mała Cora, która dopiero co poszła do szkoły i recytowała na jakimś konkursie wiersze. Laura śpiewająca w miejscowym chórze.

Najwięcej zdjęć oczywiście znaleźli w artykułach o pożarze. Te Stiles wyciął, nie chcąc dawać Derekowi więcej tylko nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Fotografie miały być prezentem, czymś co pokazałoby mężczyźnie, że Stilesowi naprawdę zależało.

Zdjęcie sześcioletniego Dereka w sukience zostało wsunięte między książki.

ooo

Stiles nie zamierzał przeszukiwać ruin domu Dereka. Samo tak wyszło, gdy jego ojciec wspomniał, że mają w końcu zburzyć ten budynek w lesie, bo cały czas kręcą się tam jakieś dzieciaki i stanowi zagrożenie dla każdego, kto wchodzi do środka.

I to nie jest nawet tak, że Stiles zamierzał coś tam znaleźć. Po prostu za każdym razem, gdy wchodził tam z Derekiem, Hale pozwalał mu zwiedzać wyłącznie parter. Nigdy nie mówił, że piętra są niebezpieczne, ale Stiles też nigdy nie miał żadnego interesu, żeby się tam zapuszczać. Aż do dzisiaj.

Upewnił się wcześniej, że Derek będzie zajęty jakimś swoim wilkołaczym interesem i zaparkował jeepa w takim miejscu, aby w razie czego tłumaczyć, że w domu znalazł się całkiem przypadkowo. Mężczyzna nie odwiedzał swojej rodzinnej posiadłości zbyt często z tego co wiedział, ale w zasadzie też nigdy nie pytał, więc pewności nie miał.

Wspiął się po trzeszczących schodach, trzymając się balustrady i przystanął, oglądając ślady pazurów pozostawione wiele lat wcześniej w drewnie. Dowód na to, że faktycznie próbowano wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Korytarz nie był zbyt szeroki. Nie był też zawalony żadnymi częściami dachu, więc Derek musiał usunąć nadpalone drewno, gdy mieszkał początkowo w posiadłości. Stiles wszedł do pierwszego na lewo pokoju od razu odgadując, że musiał należeć do Laury.

Dziewczyna była najstarszą siostrą i musiała lubić fantastykę. Jej pokój był dziewczęcy, a jednocześnie wchodzący już w dorosłość. Chociaż zapewne ogień opaliłby różową tapetę, Laura najwyraźniej wolała zieleń, bo ściany nie przypominały niczym żadnego z babskich odcieni barw.

Łóżko stało mocno dosunięte do ściany, co Stilesowi niemal od razu wydało się dziwne. Sam nigdy tak nie stawiał swojego, bo ścielenie było mordęgą, a dodatkowo drewniana obudowa zostawiała rysy na ścianie. Nie mógłby zmienić ustawienia mebli, a z jego ADHD musiał czasami wprowadzać jakieś innowacje. Mniej więcej raz czy dwa razy w ciągu pół roku.

Wiedziony przeczuciem, odsunął łóżko od ściany, nawet niezaskoczony tym, że kratka zakrywająca kanał wentylacyjny, odpadła. Trochę niepewnie włożył rękę do środka, wyciągając małe drewniane pudełeczko.

Zdjęć nie było wiele, a listów do dawnych miłości Laury nie zamierzał ruszać. Fotografie jej z papierosem, zapewne pierwszym, stojącą nad jakimś nieznanym mężczyzną, któremu posmarowała poduszkę bitą śmietaną. Ostatnie zdjęcie z podpisem Najpiękniejsze dziewczyny w mieście jednak przykuło uwagę Stilesa na dłużej.

Derek, już nastoletni, patrzył wprost w stronę aparatu, kompletnie nieskrępowany tym, że ma na sobie jasnoczerwoną sukienkę. Cora trzymała go za rękę, ubrana w jedną ze spódnic Talii, a Laura opierała brodę na ramieniu brata, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jej sukienka, bardziej dopasowana i zielona, co tylko potwierdziło podejrzenia Stilesa, że Laura lubiła ten kolor.

Ktoś zaparkował przed domem. Trzask zamykanych drzwi samochodu, otrząsnął go z zamyślenia i Stiles zamknął wszystkie fotografie z odymionym pudełku.

Kolejne zdjęcie Dereka w sukience trafiło tam, gdzie poprzednie, między dawno zapomniane słowniki.

ooo

Stiles jest dokładny w swoich poszukiwaniach. Jest też mistrzem wyparcia, ale kiedy w starej kronice studenckiej z NYU znajduje zdjęcie Dereka w kolejne sukience i tym razem w pełnym makijażu, nie potrafi przestać o tym myśleć. Jego analityczny umysł domaga się wyciągnięcia logicznych wniosków, ale cały czas w jego głowie pojawia się ostrzegawcza informacja, aby się tam nie wybierał.

Nie może przestać jednak myśleć i to jest jego przekleństwo. Przynajmniej nie gada do siebie, chociaż jedno ucieka mu z ust.

\- Jedno to przypadek, dwa to zbieg okoliczności, a trzy to wzór. – Suche stwierdzenie faktu.

Derek zawsze w Beacon Hills nosi czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Jego spodnie są równie monochromatyczne, chociaż opięte. Zarost na twarzy aż krzyczy, że Hale jest alfą wśród mężczyzn i nie ma to nic wspólnego ze statusem wilkołaka. Derek jest po prostu męskim mężczyzną.

Stiles nie ma z tym problemu. I nie ma problemu z Derekiem w sukience. Rozumie jednak, że Derek może mieć problem z mówieniem o tym ludziom, co wydaje się dość logiczne. Geje i lesbijki wciąż są prześladowani, podobnie ma się z kiepską wciąż tolerancją dla koloru skóry w niektórych stanach.

Stiles stara się nie czuć trochę oszukany. W zasadzie podzielili się w ciągu tego roku ze sobą takimi rzeczami, że wspomnienie o tym, że Derek lubi się czasami przebierać było niczym. Nie przy tym jak mężczyzna opowiedział mu (oczywiście rzucając tylko luźne uwagi) o związku z Kate Argent. O tym, że seks nie powinien tak wyglądać. A Stiles odwdzięczył się najgorszym wspomnieniem, które dotyczyło dnia śmierci jego matki. Zapachu szpitala i całego bólu, który unosił się w powietrzu.

Stiles, na bogów, wiedział, że Derek jest cholernym wilkołakiem i u jego boku narażał swoje życie. I Derek powinien go znać. Wiedzieć, że ta rzecz z sukienkami to nie był problem.

\- Chyba, że to coś więcej – stwierdził Stiles na głos.

Wyszukiwarka oczywiście wyrzuciła wiele interesujących informacji na równi z gównem, którego nigdy nie powinien był tykać. Coś mówiło mu, że trener Finstock nie będzie zbyt zadowolony z esejów, które dostanie na ekonomię w tym roku.

ooo

Stiles prócz tego, że był mistrzem wyszukiwania informacji, stanowił też trzon strategiczny ich watahy. To jego plany ratowały ich z opresji za każdym razem, więc i do tego zadania podszedł jak do każdej innej kampanii. Internet stanowił dla niego źródło danych, ale również metodę pozyskiwania środków. Kiedy w dwa tygodnie po odnalezieniu trzeciego zdjęcia, dostał długo wyczekiwaną paczkę, nie wahał się.

Zabrał kosmetyki, które pożyczył od Lydii i zamknął się w łazience.

ooo

Derek wszedł przez okno jak zawsze nie kłopocząc się o pukanie. Stiles obserwował go kątem oka. Mężczyzna lekko zaskoczony wzdrygnął się, gdy nie znalazł go jak zawsze pracującego przy biurku. Stiles prawie godzinę sprawdzał gdzie w pokoju światło pada tak, że pokaże go w jak najlepszy sposób.

Derek zesztywniał, gdy tylko spojrzał w jego stronę.

\- Stiles? – spytał niepewnie wilkołak, tonem, który był oczywiście nie do odczytania.

\- I jak? Podobam ci się? – spytał Stiles.

Ciemnoniebieska sukienka nie opinała go zbytnio i nie zdołał utrzymać się na obcasach, więc stał boso. Derek patrzył na niego oniemiały przez bardzo długą chwilę.

\- Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? – zapytał ostrożnie Hale.

\- Nie. A czy ty chcesz ze mną o czymś porozmawiać? – odbił piłeczkę Stiles, podchodząc bliżej.

Materiał nie był niemiły w dotyku. W zasadzie całkiem wygodny, ale nie mógłby nosić sukienek. Brak szwu między nogami był irytujący i tęsknił za spodniami. Wolna przestrzeń wprawiała go w nerwowość i nie wiedział czy jego fiut wciąż znajdował się tam, gdzie powinien się znajdować.

\- Nie. Jeśli ty nie chcesz o czymś porozmawiać – odparł Derek.

Stiles nie mógł parsknąć rozbawiony. Hale jak zawsze krążył wokół tematu. Oczywiście pierwszy też nie zamierzał go podjąć co też Stilesa nie dziwiło. Ten jeden raz faktycznie musieli podejść do tego na palcach, żeby też sobie wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczyć.

\- W tej sposób chciałem ci pokazać, że nie mam nic przeciwko ludziom, którzy lubią nosić sukienki – zaczął Stiles ostrożnie. – To wolny kraj, mogą to robić kobiety i mężczyźni, jeśli chcą i to wcale nie sprawia, że są mniej męscy. Nie dla mnie – dodał. – Totalnie nikogo nie osądzam i nigdy nie zamierzam.

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- To jakaś nowa akcja na tumblrze? – spytał wilkołak niepewnie.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Jestem dumny, że wiesz czym jest tumblr, ale nie – odpowiedział szybko. – Chcę tylko dodać, że jeśli jest ktoś kto nie zawsze chce, aby się do niego zwracano z męskimi zaimkami, ma do tego też pełne prawo – wyjaśnił.

Derek ani na chwilę nie spuścił z niego oka.

\- Słyszysz moje serce, więc wiesz, że nie kłamię – dodał pospiesznie.

Czuł się dziwnie nagi pod spojrzeniem Dereka, a może to była kwestia tego, że materiał sukienki był tak cienki, że niemal zwisał na nim jak pajęczyna.

\- Też tak sądzę – powiedział bardzo cicho wilkołak. – Wyglądasz też bardzo ładnie w tej sukience. Jeśli chcesz nosić je przy mnie, nie będę miał nic przeciwko – dodał Hale kompletnie go zaskakując.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, skonfundowany.

\- Nie. Znaczy, nie mam nic przeciwko, fajna sprawa z takimi kieckami, ale sądziłem raczej, że ty mógłbyś chcieć taką założyć – zaryzykował bezpośrednią propozycję.  
Derek spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Dlaczego miałby zakładać sukienkę? – spytał Hale.

Stiles zamrugał, a potem sięgnął po stary słownik. Wyciągnął stamtąd trzy fotografie, które Derek niemal natychmiast pogładził opuszkami palców.

\- Zobaczyłem je, gdy szukałem innych zdjęć twojej rodziny i pomyślałem – zawahał się Stiles. – Wiesz, że to okej. Chcę się z tobą spotykać i nie mam nic przeciwko. Możesz mówić mi jak chcesz być nazywany i to uszanuję. I…

\- Derek – odparł mężczyzna zduszonym głosem. – Mam na imię Derek – wyjaśnił.

Stiles przez krótką chwilę nie rozumiał dlaczego ramiona mężczyzny tak dziwnie drgają, aż zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Hale się śmieje.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował niemal natychmiast. – Co jest takiego zabawnego?

\- Myślałeś, że… - Derek urwał i coś jak chichot przerwało ciszę. – I ubrałeś sukienkę – dodał, śmiejąc się dalej.

Stiles zaplótł dłonie na piersi, starając się jakoś zakryć.

\- To pierwsze zdjęcie zrobiono, gdy partnerka Laury w przedstawieniu zachorowała, a ponieważ pomagałem jej się uczyć kwestii, znałem je na pamięć. Laurze bardzo zależało na przedstawieniu, więc… - Derek urwał i pokiwał głową. – A to zrobiła moja mama, gdy tłumaczyliśmy Corze dlaczego chłopcy nie chodzą w sukienkach. Teorią wiodącą było, że wyglądają w nich brzydko, więc moja matka zasugerowała, że powinienem się wcisnąć w jakąś jej kieckę i to udowodnić. Miałem ciemny zarost na twarzy i nieogolone nogi. Siedmiolatce to nie przypadło do gustu – wyjaśnił.

Stiles czuł się jak idiota.

\- I pijacki studencki zakład – rzucił krótko Derek, patrząc na ostatnie zdjęcie.

Stiles zakrył twarz dłonią.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że nie wiem o tobie wszystkiego i… - zawahał się.

Derek oparł się biodrami o biurko i zaplótł dłonie na klatce piersiowej.

\- Wilkołaki wiążą się na całe życie – wyjaśnił krótko Hale. – Swoje lub swojego partnera. W zależności, które umrze pierwsze. Przeważnie uczucie jest tak silne jak w przypadku Petera i po śmierci partnera już nigdy nie odnajdujemy spokoju – oznajmił Stilesowi. – Byłem związany z Kate i kiedy zabiła moją rodzinę, nie mogłem nawet… - urwał i wziął głębszy wdech. – Masz siedemnaście lat. Możesz zmienić zdanie, a ja nie chcę stawać między wyborem czy skrócić moje życie, czy znowu żyć w samotności – wyjaśnił.

Stiles otworzył szerzej usta, nie wiedząc co miałby na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Masz siedemnaście lat i od roku nie słyszałem od ciebie niczego innego jak to, że próbujesz stracić swoje dziewictwo – dodał Derek.

\- Traktuję cię poważnie – powiedział niemal natychmiast Stiles.

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Więc jeśli powiedziałbym ci, że możemy się spotykać, ale nie mogę na razie z tobą sypiać… - zaczął Hale.

\- Powiedziałbym ci, że stałeś się właśnie chłopakiem, którego zawsze życzył mi ojciec – powiedział całkiem szczerze Stiles i uśmiechnął się krzywo.


End file.
